Life After Gladiator Begins
by Salvatore1912
Summary: My view on how i think Gladiator Begins should of ended. Follows the hero Crixus named after the fall comrade of Spartacus. If you like it let me know. "I know its not a Greek myth story, had a very hard time finding that"
As the battle died down and the Rebels laid scatter throughout the battle field, a large man stood victory's, once a slave turned Gladiator, turn assassin, then soldier and now a free man no longer fight for a dying empire and all the corruption it brings with him "Crixus Lord Lucius wishes to speak with you." Yelled a young centurion.

"Lord Lucius" kneeling in front of him.

"We have won another battle Crixus, no longer will anyone question my rule now, Crixus you have served me well through the years never betraying my trust for your own gain, following my orders till the very last bit, I ask you now will you join me and remodel this world for the better?" Reaching out his hand he asks "will you join me in creating this new world?'

"My Lord, I'm honored, but I can't I've got a life I wish to return to, our deal is settled now I must return to her.""Betrayed by another me in the end, you've earned your freedom and my favor, go enjoy what's left of your life." He gave a disappointed shy "remember m from today on wards you have our support."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Stopping in front of two large marble doors "Who could possibly be calling so early?" tattered chain mail laid on the floor along with two large black swords, standing near them was a large black haired man "Oh, welcome back, you have certainly taken your time in doing so."

R "You are not surprised to see a living corpse?"

"A corpse? Only a fool would think you dead, and I am no fool."

"Ah yes! I have purchased a ship! A large ship, suitable for trade! I thought perhaps I would do more than simply wait for your return."

"The ship waits us! Let us depart, should we encounter pirates or competitors, that shall be your cue, I shall be depending on you, my loyal assassin."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A large gray haired man stood guard among a small group of merchant littered throughout the vessel woman "Lady Elisaveta we must turn back pirates are known to harbor these lands!" yelled a hunched back sailor.

"Crixus do you believe you can handle a ship of pirates again?" Poking fun at the grayed hair Celtic warrior, reserving a deep grunt as a reply.

"I'm still alive love, so I think these old bones can crush a few more skulls in before our retirement."

"You heard him Captain, forward."

"Yes my Lady."

Many hours pass by before they saw land "This land reeks of the fallen Elisaveta, why do I feel as if the good captain knows something we don't?" he whispered.

"I've come to the same conclusion, keep an eye on him if he's no longer of use to us throw him in the sea."

"Yes love."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"A day left at most, my lady with fair wind, calm seas will make it on time."

"Good our buyer would be most happy, most happy in deed."

Gripping the hilt of his rusted sword, ripping it out of the seethe aiming to strike the woman, a silver blade stopped the striking mid swing, knocking the aged sailor back only to be impaneled by the same silver blade.

"The Lord wanted your head, both of you have killed to many of his followers, may there be a Tartarus for you both," coughed out the dying man.

"Fourth assassin this month, you're really making enemies." Letting out a light chuckle.

"Can't be helped, and if memory serves me right you've had multiple attempts on your life.""Yeah, but mine are because the work I did during the war, and from ex – gladiators or nobles I robbed them of their riches after my first death, and I've taken care of most of those mutts since then, maybe age will calm them before I do, Jupiter only know when they'll be claimed."

"Hush with that Jupiter nonsenses, the gods aren't going to help us."

"I've lived through countless battles, if Lady Bellona wasn't watching over me ide be dead now."

"You're here because you're a skilled warrior, not because some immortal goddess is watching out for you were ever you are going!"

"Think what you want, I believe she is watching over me."

"A loud yell was heard from the crow's nest, "LAND HO!"

"We'll sell our goods here and leave as fast as we came" opening the door "Watch how far you wander ladies, be back by sunset and keep your guard up."

As the hours passed and the cargo thinned, the bright afternoons sun began to set as day became night, an old couple was seen waiting in a road side stand, a monster of a man stood guard alongside a brown haired woman talking to the owner. "Elisaveta it's time to go."

She stands up from the table and straightened her dress "Alright dear, thank you for your time sir."

"Safe travels to you both", replied the old man.

As the long walk continued and Apollos chariot soared through the sky only being followed by Diana and her moon began to despair the sky "were being followed" whispered Crixus.

"We're almost back, the crew can handle them no need to worry yourself love. "A group of men blocked their path.

"Give us all the gold you got and we'll let you walk away."

"Elisaveta I too run I will handle them" she tried to retort "No room to discuss this do as I say."

As the first man took a step forward the silver blade met flesh tearing through, "GO!" Sprinting forward meeting another blade.

She ran and ran till she came upon a familiar sight of the ship "My lady is everything alright?"

"FOLLOW MW NOW!" She screamed.

As the steel met steel, flesh met steel, Crixus the Greek butcher was impaled by three steel tipped spears, he has brought many down with him, a silver light shined throughout the sky "I though you would never come back my Lady" letting a slow and painful breath exit his lips "Going out like this isn't so bad."

"I'm sorry my champion, your time has come Lord Jupiter has allowed me to guide you to Elysium, you don't need to die to become an immortal warrior for the 12 Olympian's, will you join me in protecting this world?"

"Yes my lady, I've spent my life protecting others, killing for the so called better world "Trying to sit up" "I'll join you, serve under you and only you my Lady" forcing himself to kneel despite the pain shuttering through his body.

Placing a light hand on his shoulder as the bright light engulfs them both. "From here forth your no longer a mortal, welcome to God hood my loyal companion.

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Give me some feedback.**_

 _ **-Neptune1912**_


End file.
